


Emancipation

by MartineRousseau



Category: Biohazard - Fandom, Resident Evil
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartineRousseau/pseuds/MartineRousseau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second time around for the whole story line in Resident Evil 6, about things happened between Ada and Carla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emancipation

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t include many details in this work because most of them could be way too similar to those in the game. As I’ve said, it’s a second time around, only some decisive actions or scenes are contained.  
> I stated specifically in which Ada chapter and in which place the events in this fic took place, hopefully it could make sense.

“If you had only sought vengeance against Simmons alone, I would have helped you...”  
“I did it all for you, Ada Wong, it’s all because of you... ”

// Chapter 5 in the lab

After devastating every piece of paper, file, evidence about her and Carla remaining in the abandoned lab, it came to be the first time when Ada Wong could not even find a word to describe how she felt at that time.  
I did it all for you, Ada Wong, it’s all because of you...  
She was tortured by the sentences written with her very own handwriting  
Straight from the shoulder, she threw the cube phone into the blazing fire.  
“A job huh?” No sooner had she just calmed down a little bit than she received a call, “My schedule just cleared.”

// Chapter 1 in the sub

“Ms. Wong. Six months ago you performed experiments on humans in Edonia. You were following Simmons’ orders, but it was your choice to do so. How do you plan to atone for your crimes?”  
“Interesting story. Might want to do some fact checking though. I don't work for Simmons. I’ve got nothing to atone for. I’ve no intention of paying for the crimes I’m not guilty of.”  
Ada followed the caller’s order, coming back to the sub which should have been sunk two weeks ago. She was not interested in how this had come in the slightest, she would rather focus on this second time around than be intertwined with some boring mystery.  
“I knew everything about you, Ms.Wong...Everything...I know what it is you’re looking for, a world of chaos, am I right?”  
“If you say so, Carla.” Ada answered to the microphone, while doing her house cleaning inside of the sub.  
The Butterfly Effect, she was aware of that. A slightly divergent action could turn the whole situation, as well as the very end, upside down. Ada was kind of curious to see what difference this answer could make in the future.  
“Is this blunt and rude disclosure a surprising gift for me? I’m not expecting the answer anyway.” Obviously the voice had been contemplating before commenting on Ada’s unexpected answer, surely Ada could understand why the woman on the other end of the line would be hesitating,  
“Not interested in how I found you out?” Ada couldn’t help smiling.  
“A little catch-up is all we need, Ms.Wong, believe me.” Carla answered.  
Without waiting for Ada’s response, she started to release the locks.  
“I’m looking forward to seeing how we’re gonna unfold.”

// THIS SCENE DOES NOT EXIST IN THE GAME.  
The time should be between Chapter 3 and 4.

“I’ve been waiting to see my little doppelganger, wondering if she really looks like me.” Ada came up and walked in to the helicopter which had just landed, saying to the woman in the chopper, “And she really does.”  
She took a seat beside her.  
It didn’t take too much effort for Ada to find her replica because she knew exactly what she was gonna do or where she was headed, as all of this had happened once before. However, she was not sure if Carla was aware of this, too.  
“If you came a long way just to do me some semantic tricks, just save it.”  
“What makes you think so? Ada Wong really looks like someone patient enough to educate a bounder?” Ada asked her, “But I’ll make an exception for you, here’s what I’m saying, stop it, or you may not get out of this chopper alive.”  
“Yeah, it’s frightening, and I’m totally freaked out by your uncompromising threat.” Carla answered calmly as she always was.  
“So this is where Ada Wong’s patience ran out.” Ada readied her submachine gun, pointing it at Carla’s head, “Your kiddie plan will be stopped, this time.”  
She especially emphasized the phrase this time for some unknown reason she herself didn’t even know, and it really worked out fine because she could see the woman beside her shiver a little bit.  
“Well, you wanna stop this stupid plan by exterminating the boss? Come on, people in our industry, they are always aware, and also prepared, to wind up dead alone.” Carla returned to her calmness again, “I thought you could be smarter than that, than what you’re planning to do.”  
You could be smarter than what you’re planning to do.  
As Ada fell into an absence of mind because of her words, Carla took the chance to escape from Ada’s aim as the J’avos gathered and started shooting.  
Ada wanted to recapture the fugitive prey, but the bullets dashing towards her wouldn’t allow her to do so, she had to crouch to dodge them. When she quickly finished the J’avos around, Carla had already gone with her grapple gun.  
“Think it over, it’s up to you now, Ms.Wong.” That was the last sentence Carla said before leaving.  
“Damn it.” She cursed quietly, getting a little confused.  
Carla did leave her a chance (that was, the helicopter), which she believed to be intentionally done instead of a silly mistake for she was sure that her doppelganger was a brilliant woman who might have abused the wisdom somewhere not quite right, to let Ada catch up with her. While Ada was up in the air whether she was gonna go after her.  
It has gone too far... She thought.

 

// Chapter 4 in the aircraft carrier

“Ada!” Carla heard her two friends burst the door in.  
“Still haven’t had enough, huh?” She was not at all in a good mood after what had just happened with Ada, “Even after losing all your men - again?”  
She knew Chris couldn’t hold down his fury, which was exactly what she wanted.  
“With your track record, I gotta say.” She continued, “I’d hate to be a member of your team, Chris.”  
“Don’t listen to her, Captain.” Piers was trying to calm down the man who was about to explode any time.  
“But where are my manners?” Carla did feel good about it, “I mean, really, I should be thanking your men...”  
“...for being such good test subjects.”  
The man filled with anger couldn’t help shooting, but at her grapple gun instead, and it fell straight down, to the deck, which was meters below where she was now.  
“Ever since Edonia, all I’ve wanted is to see you dead.” Chris said, “But this is not about vengeance, it’s about justice.”  
Justice...She mocked in her heart, Goddamn you, justice.  
“It’s over, Ada.” He hadn’t got it all straight now, had he?  
“You’re right, it is.” She answered, not planning to stop at all, “The aircraft carrier is preparing for launch.”  
Let it all go to hell, Ada.  
“Launch?!”  
“And the dead will flood the streets.” Carla smiled at them, “Dé javù, boys - Raccoon revisited.”  
Regardless of the surprise on their faces, she continued:  
“But this time, it won’t just be one city.” showing the disdain on her face, “It’ll be the whole world!”  
She then heard the turbulence of a chopper, she felt a ray of pleasure shining across her heart although ephemeral. The strong light dazzled her, she thought it could be someone, but it was not.  
The men designated by Simmons, were here to execute their task - eliminate Carla Radames, or should I say, Ada Wong.  
But it was already too late when she realized it was not Ada in the chopper, it was Simmons’ people that were coming at her.  
She got shot on her chest before she could have some time to react.  
“You got me.” She moaned, “Well played.”  
But even my death could not prevent the plan from carrying out.  
“But no one can stop it now.” She stepped back a little, and fell from the building, like her grapple gun.  
She didn’t feel too much pain or regret as she fell, she stayed sober as she always was. She knew she was gonna die long before, she merely felt a pity that she had no chance to see how the frail shell of the society was gonna collapse.  
All of a sudden, just a second before she was to hit the ground, she heard the noise of a grapple gun, just like hers, and in no time someone got her in the arms and carried her to a nearby building.  
That was unexpected, Ada. Carla wanted to comment on what had just happened but it would waste some of the few vestiges of her energy, so she didn’t.  
The landing was not perfect as it should have been, for her chest was aching like hell, but fortunately, the sniper didn’t make it shooting her right at the heart, or she must have been totally dead now.  
Still suck even before your death, Simmons.  
“I don’t condone your actions, Carla, but I do understand them.” Ada said, “and you do have some medications around here, right?”  
Carla didn’t feel like answering, she knew whatever her answer was, Ada would still ransack the place and find something to lengthen her fragile life.  
“You do? That could be a little arrogant of you, Ada.” Her voice sounded really feeble.  
“You have told me before, but you won’t remember.” Ada walked forward with Carla held in arms.  
“When was that?”  
“After you were dead, on the deck.” Ada somehow felt the so-called mawkishness for the first time, “And in the lab also.”  
“I see.” She was struggling to keep herself alive, “Haos will be hatched out within an hour, the BSAA boys can’t make it there this time.”  
She mentioned her masterpiece - Haos knowingly, maybe wanting to warn Ada the result of making this stupid choice instead of the one she had expected.  
Ada sharply noticed her intention, and also that she used the phrase this time as well, but she didn’t feel like talking about that right now.  
“Which leaves us adequate time to catch up a little, Carla.” Ada seated Carla on the floor, leaning on the wall, “Just as you wished.”  
She unbuttoned her clothes, intending to treat her wounds with some medical items she had just found.  
“The world is gonna collapse, Ada, we all are.” Carla sounded still weak, but maybe better, “I think I may have told you... that we are all going to wind up dead...”  
Ada interrupted her:  
“No, this time...” she was busied being a doctor, “Not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this pair for reasons, really...
> 
> I've never shipped a couple composed of two persons who are exactly the same...(maybe with some diversity in their own personalities which could be ignored...)
> 
> This is way too exciting!
> 
>  
> 
> However, the official file in RE6 did open up a new world for me lol. "or to have Ada save her", real meaningful...
> 
> Life is not at all easy for both of them, and that could be the reason why they are able to get to know each other while others are not. After all they've been through, destruction could be the only way out. - That's only what I think of them, no hate, please.
> 
> I started to grow on this couple several days ago, I went through Chapter Ada and part of Chapter Chris again, thinking it could be really an official one...Different from how Ada feels about Simmons, she may have never shown any aversion to Carla. I quoted a lot of original dialogues (maybe with a little change to make it fit in...) in my story, such as "I don't condone your actions, Carla, but now at least I understand them" I suppose there could be more understanding than hatred, after all Ada is not a good girl, either lol, she always stays on the neutral side, right between the good and the evil, which makes her really flexible, so I assume the choice Ada makes in my story makes sense, too, hopefully it won't seem too out-of-character. And please do recall how Ada acts when she sees Carla fall on the deck, and what she says before Carla's body...I do feel a lot of different feelings entangling with each other, hard to describe...Not to mention "Or to have Ada save her" on the official files.
> 
> Another really interesting point, after Simmons is dosed by a J'avo assigned there by Carla, Carla gives him a call, saying "At first you will be afraid but don't worry, you're just becoming the monster you always were, you and everyone else on the planet. You and your Family may have shaped the world into what it is today, but starting tomorrow, it's all going to change." (I typed this without looking at anything, just my memory!! So please pardon me if I make a mistake here, but the main idea is surely not wrong.)And this conversation on the phone is broadcast in the whole craft. Not to deny the possibility that this is only done for a better understanding of the whole story when playing this chapter, but I suppose that Carla intentionally broadcasts this in the craft so that Ada can hear her. This makes sense because as I've said, in the file, Carla wants Ada to save her, and that's why she needs Ada to hear this conversation so she broadcasts it. But maybe at that time, before Carla is dead, Ada just doesn't get it, she has no idea what Carla really wants, which leads the story into a tragic ending. However, I think, maybe after seeing all the files and videos in Carla's lab, Ada can get to know it. And I come up with this second time around, when Ada realizes everything, how they feel for each other, she may take different actions to really save Carla. But at the same time, I do feel that Carla is unstoppable at this point, she has suffered too much to stop hating this world, and the only hope for her is the real Ada Wong. Due to this reason, I suppose even in my own story, it will not be a real happy ending, but it's hard to define happy ending or bad ending, Dying together, and the world withering away may be a happy ending in my opinion, so I think it's partially a good ending in my fic...and this could be the only way out for both of them, as I've stated. I love them both, I love RE6, it's really successful in the story line, the story line really kept me surprised when playing, not to mention how much I love the marvelous actions and firearms in the game lol. And I wanna say that you really need to use your keen observation and vast imagination when shipping a couple and I ALWAYS DO hahaha!  
> I've talked too much and I didn't mean it at first, can the chatter, thanks for reading this no matter if you really finish it because it's too long...


End file.
